


Fizzing Out

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [12]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Corvin being Corvin, F/M, Face Masks, Fluff, Post-Game, Stressful day, general teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Fizzing Out

It had been something of a long day, and all Nora wanted to do when she got home was collapse on the sofa with a nice, warm cup of cocoa and a good book. The cocoa was easy, of course; all she had to do was stop in the café before heading upstairs to the ‘apartment’ the Beltran family shared.

It looked like she was in luck, too, because it was Merle behind the counter. He only needed one look at her before he started making her drink. She didn’t even have to wait that long to get the cocoa. “You are the best,” she said, gratefully savoring the aroma while the drink cooled to a more drinkable temperature.

“Of course I’m the best,” he replied, grinning. “You _sure_ you want to marry Cory?”

Nora choked on the sip of cocoa she’d taken and glared balefully at Merle over the lid of the cup. It didn’t matter that she was used to his antics at this point; he still knew how to get a rise out of her.

Stupid Beltran brothers. Merle wasn’t the only one, either, but none of them really compared to Corvin himself. Corvin, who was notably absent from the café.

“He’s upstairs resting.”

Well, she probably hadn’t been that subtle in looking around the room. “Thanks, Merle,” she said, stepping around the counter long enough to give him a brief hug before disappearing up the stairs.

The door to the set of rooms she shared with Corvin was slightly ajar. Really, the fact he’d tried to close it at all was somewhat surprising. He didn’t typically care; it was Nora who usually shut the door – though she’d started not even doing that much, some days.

Resting, Merle had said. With that in mind, she did try to be quiet coming in, setting down her bag and keys on the cluttered table near the door, which she shut – softly – behind her. She could see the top of Corvin’s head from where she stood, but only when she fully entered the space did she realize what was going on.

The TV was on, though the volume wasn’t up too much, and there was a movie playing. One she recognized, having watched it with him before. Seeing that, she had a suspicion that he wasn’t asleep; the small pile of pilfered pastries from downstairs further cemented that thought. “Corvin.”

“Nora!” She could_ hear_ the grin in his voice. He took enough time to pause the movie before practically jumping over the back of the sofa… and nearly falling flat on his face. A face that was covered in… something. “You’re home!”

"What did you put on your face this time?” she asked, with some disgust. It was… bubbling? She wasn’t sure she even wanted to know, really.

“It’s a bubble mask!”

Of course it was.

“It feels really fun.”

Of course it did.

She sighed – inwardly – and shook her head. “It looks… weird. I hope it’s actually doing something for you. Can’t have that pretty face ruined.” The last was said with a hint of sarcasm… if only a hint. He really was too pretty. No surprise that his brothers had put him in dresses before.

“Do you want to try the mask?” he asked, grinning. It looked very, very wrong with the puffed bubbles all over his face.

“I really don’t,” she said, edging against the wall to try and get around him.

He pouted at her, or at least he tried to, it was hard to tell with the mask. That did have her hesitating; he took days like this mostly when he’d had a rough time with the Orai. And she did normally let him apply his weird face masks to her – she didn’t mind the clay ones that much, honestly. But this? This was just too… bizarre. Worse even than the sticky gel ones that peeled away.

Corvin, of course, noticed her hesitation. He took the opportunity to get closer to her, grabbing her wrists and tugging her toward him for a kiss.

She squeaked in protest and broke away, which only made him run after her.

“Just one kiss, Nora!”

It wasn’t exactly easy to run around a cluttered room in heels, while carrying a cup of hot liquid and trying to avoid someone bent on giving her a very bubbly kiss. Nora managed it for about two minutes before he managed to catch up to her, planting a kiss smack on her lips… and then rubbing his cheeks against hers.

He was, very literally, rubbing it in.

There was a long stretch of silence while the bubbles popped against her skin, her face twisting in confusion and still a bit of disgust. “Thanks,” she said finally, “I hate it.”

Corvin stopped, staring at her for a long moment, and then grinned. “I know you do.” He gave her one more kiss before releasing her. She promptly went to wash her face off, and he followed, laughingly ducking when she flicked water at him.

Cocoa and movie – and the days stresses that made them a necessity – were forgotten as this triggered yet another bout of play, until they were both practically soaked through.

She didn’t even argue when he suggested that they might as well go ahead and shower. At least she’d remembered to close the door.


End file.
